We've Got A Deathwish
by My-Chem-Babe-97
Summary: Catey's life has always been crap.But she's just found out Mikey Way is her real Dad! Things have to get better now don't they?Wrong.Catey hopes that her band,We've Got A Deathwish,will save her from the nightmare that is her life! Rated M to be save :


Chapter 1: Mikey Fucking Way.

Catey sighed and answered the phone, it'd been ringing all day.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, listen we need to talk."

"About?"

"Us."

"Okay, shoot." Catey laughed.

"We're over." –click-

"And this is why you don't date jocks, remember?" She asked herself throwing her phone on the bed. Catey was the furthest thing from one of those preppy sluts that jocks normally went out with. If you wanted to put a label on it, Catey was a goth or emo. At school she was a loner. Personally Catey thought that she was simply a person that wasn't afraid to an individual. Catey had sky blue eyes and wore glasses, her hair was shoulder length with layers cut into it. Some of the layers were dyed blue and the rest was black. She was about 5 foot 7 inches. She sighed and turned on her iPod and turned the sound all the way up. The first song on her playlist was her favourite My Chemical Romance song. I'm not okay, (I promise.)

"I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look." She sang along with Gerard.

"CAITLIN! You've got a visitor." Her mother yelled. Catey paused the music.

"If it's Jack tell him to get lost." She replied.

"It's your Dad."

"Mam, Dad is in England." Catey laughed.

"I mean your real Dad." At this Catey ran out of her room and up to the hall.

"Alright Caitlin?" Mikey Way asked.

"Good joke Mam. Look, it's nice to meet you Mikey and I'm a big fan of your band but there is no way you're my Dad." Catey told him.

"How is there no way sweetie?" He asked. Catey had no answer for this, she guessed there was a chance. Her Mam and Dad had never lied to her about the fact that they had adopted her, but could it be possible that Mikey FUCKING Way was her real Dad?

"I don't know... answer me this then Dad. Who is my Mam and why did you give me up for adoption?"

"Your Mam is a girl called Larna. She was your Uncle Gerard's best friend a week after she had you, she got into a car crash. The paramedics pronounced her dead on the scene, and we had to go on tour. Uncle Gerard thought it would be best if you had a normal live and he promised me that we could come find you once you turned 14." Mikey explained.

"What do you mean 'we' could come find you?" Catey asked.

"SURPRISE!" Frank Iero yelled jumping on her.

"Ow! Hey Frankie." Catey giggled as he helped her up.

"Hey Caitlin." Ray smiled.

"ARGH! IT'S THE FRO KING!" Catey laughed. "And will you all stop calling me Caitlin!"

"Alright... Fro King? That's pretty cool." Ray laughed.

"Hey Catey." Gerard smiled hugging her.

"Hey Uncle Gee."

"Catey." Bob smiled.

"BOBBY!" Catey laughed. "Mam! I want some more skittles now!" Catey grinned.

"I thought there might be a reason for your sudden burst of hyper-ness." Her Mam laughed handing her a bag of skittles.

"GIVE THEM HERE!" Frank yelled as she opened them.

"Come get them short ass!" Catey teased holding them up in the air as she climbed onto the coffee table.

"Get off my coffee table sweetheart." Her mother sighed.

"Sorry Mam." Catey grinned climbing down and handing Frank the skittles.

"Gah! You're amazing." Frank laughed as he tipped them into his mouth.

"Gerard Way you have a lot of explaining to... hold on." Catey laughed as her phone started ringing, she'd picked it up on her way out of her room. "Hey, two minutes I'll put it on speaker."

"There, hey Ashley."

"Hey Catey... we still having band practice at yours?" Her friend asked.

"Oh crap... hold on." Catey muttered. "Dad, can my band come round or will I put it off until tomorrow?"

"You're in a band?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I'm guitar and vocals. Anyway, can they?" Catey laughed.

"Fan girls?" Mikey asked. Catey shook her head. "Then sure."

"Yeah Ash you guys can still come round. Has Graeme got over his man flu yet?"

"It's not man flu hunni, it's called dying!" Graeme yelled in the background. Catey laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you call it, it's not as bad as you make it out to be babe." Catey replied.

"Oh shut it you two! If you two would just start going out you could do this on your own time." Ashley laughed.

"Go out with her?" Graeme asked, it sounded like he was considering it.

"Over my living body." Catey laughed. "Is Andy with you?"

"Nope, neither is Richard. Mam is gunna pick them up and then drop us off at yours." Ashley told her.

"Okay, I've got some people I want you guys to meet." Catey smiled.

"Alright we'll get the stuff and be with you in 10 minutes tops." Ashley laughed.

"Kay, love you Ash-a-ley!" Catey laughed.

"Love you Cait-a-lin."

"Love you Graeme!" They both laughed and hung up.

"There's only two girls in your band?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, there's me, Graeme, Ash, Richard and Andy." Catey said. "Mam, we'll be in the attic."

"Okay sweetie, I'll send the guys up."

"Come on then..." Catey laughed. "My room is downstairs in the basement and upstairs is Mam and Dad's rooms and then the attic. Or as Graeme nicknamed it, Music Heaven."

"Catey likes Graeme!" Ray laughed.

"Catey doesn't like Graeme. Say that again Fro King and you'll just be King." Catey threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Ray said.

"Wanna bet?" Catey asked.

"Nope. Come on show us Music Heaven." Ray laughed.

"Here we go." Catey smiled as they climbed into the attic.

"Wow..." Frank said. Catey smiled.

"Play something for us." Gerard demanded.

"Okay... I'll play something by you guys. I'll do Frankie's bit from Famous Last Words. Dad, Ray and Bob can you guys do your bits? Please?" Catey smiled.

"Yeah, might as well." Bob smiled.

"What about us?" Frankie asked pointing to himself and Gerard.

"Just watch and learn." Catey laughed as they started.

"Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home." Catey sang. When she finished her Mam shouted that her band had arrived.

"I...Wow." Frankie stuttered.

"I hate to admit it Frankie baby, but she played it better than you." Gerard laughed.

"She sang it better than you Gee!" Frank replied. Catey rolled her eyes and took a drink of water. Then there was a knock on the door of the attic.

"WHO IS IT?" She yelled.

"Graeme, and band." A boy replied.

"Well come on in twat face." Catey laughed. Graeme and her band soon walked in.

"Catey Baby!" Graeme laughed. Catey rolled her eyes.

"Well hello there stranger." Catey laughed hugging him. "Please tell me you've got over your flu?" She asked stepping back.

"Yes."

"Good. ANDY! Argh! I missed you," Catey laughed hugging him.

"I got you a present from Ireland."

"Did yah? Really! What is it?"

"More booze." Andy smiled.

"This is why I love you."

"Sorry hun, I'm taken." Andy laughed kissing Ashley.

"Damn it all to hell!" Catey smiled. "Richard! Please tell me you're single!" Catey laughed.

"Sorry hun, but Laura got there before you."

"You mean... I have to go out with man flu boy over there?" Catey whispered in mock fear.

"Sorry babe." Andy laughed.

"Gunna introduce us to this lot then?" Graeme asked.

"Yeah, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Bob Bryar, Uncle Gerard Way and my real Dad, Michael James Way." Catey smiled. "Meet my band, We've Got A Deathwish. Graeme the drummer, Ashley bass and backup vocals, Andy rhythmic guitarist and Richard lead guitarist. I'm only back up guitar but I'm lead vocals!" Catey explained.

"You're band is called We've Got A Deathwish?" Frank asked.

"I picked it. Ashley wanted to call us Vampires Revenge." Graeme laughed.

"Yep, I like We've Got A Deathwish." Frank smiled. Catey laughed.

"Graeme..." Catey sang.

"Yes Catey?"

"Did you get that present you promised me?"

"What this?" He asked producing 4 bags of skittles from his bag.

"Yep."

"You can't have them until you play Fashion Statement for My Chem." Graeme told her.

"What if I kiss you? Can I have them for that?" Catey asked.

"Ohh! Now you have to play Fashion Statement and kiss me before you can have them," He teased. "Here have em." He laughed.

"I loves you Graeme." She laughed hugging him.

"I hates you Catey."

"I don't love you..." Catey sighed.

"Like you loved me..."

"Yesterday!" They laughed.

"Mikey, you have a weirdo for a daughter, how'd you feel?" Ashley asked him.

"I have one for a brother, I'm not that bothered." Mikey replied.

"ANDY! Where the hell is the booze?" Catey demanded.

"Hold up! You're 14 there is no way you can drink!" Gerard yelled. Catey rolled her eyes.

"Gerard hunni, she's been drinking since she was 10." Ashley sighed. "Graeme, Richard and me tried to get her to stop. But she wouldn't."

"Why do you do it sweetie?" Mikey asked.

"Because of this." She sighed showing him bruises on her stomach.

"Who the hell did that?" Frank asked.

"I did." A voice called. They all spun round and saw Catey's ex boyfriend standing in the door way.


End file.
